ROTFLMAO
by The Obsidian Angel
Summary: Hilarity ensues when the Ouran characters discover instant messaging! Will Kyouya ever be able to permenantly block his fellow club members? Will Mori ever say more than five words? Will Tamaki ever discover Haru's screen name!
1. ProjectOotori

Yay! My first Ouran fanfic. I thought I'd do something cracktastic. If any of you are old DOTM readers of mine, you'll find this idea very familiar. Well READ & REVIEW!

* * *

**ProjectOotori **has signed on.

The user's narrowed, dark eyes quickly scanned over a list of possible business partners and customers. It had been only been three days ago since his father had given him the honor of surveying and testing the development of the new Ootori computer programming line and he could not disappoint. After some thought, he began to click a random test subject's username, when...

**LonelyPrince4U:** Omg! Kyouya!

**ProjectOotori**: I thought I told you never to contact me here.

**LonelyPrince4U:** :(

**ProjectOotori:** How did you get this name anyway?

**LonelyPrince4U:** :-...(

Kyouya pressed 'X'

* * *

**ProjectOotori:** Hello, Mrs. Vanderfield. I hope that you are enjoying your trial of our latest product?

**OliviaV:** Hello and thank you. It's amazing.

**ProjectOotori: **Perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few questions?

**OliviaV:** Of course, I wouldn't!

* * *

**LonelyPrince4U:** KYOUYA! V.V

**ProjectOotori:** First, I'll need you to open the main program page.

**LonelyPrince4U: **What?

**ProjectOotori:** Go away, Tamaki. I'm busy.

**LonelyPrince4U:** Ok.

**LonelyPrince4U:** ...

**LonelyPrince4U:** Are you still busy?

'X'

* * *

**ProjectOotori:** First, I'll need you to open the main program page.

**ProjectOotori:** Connect to customer service and I will continue my surveillance from there.

**OliviaV:** Alright.

* * *

**LonelyPrince4U: **I am soooooo bored.

**LonelyPrince4U:** All the maids went home and they took Antionette to the vet for a check up today so I've been working on my faces.

**ProjectOotori:** For the club?

**LonelyPrince4U:** No these: ;-)

**LonelyPrince4U:** -.-'

**LonelyPrince4U:** :-O

**LonelyPrince4U:** (-.-)

**LonelyPrince4U:** What do you think?

**LonelyPrince4U:** I think the last one looks like Haruhi.

**LonelyPrince4U:** It has her hair.

**LonelyPrince4U:** And that expression she has whenever she looks at daddy!

**LonelyPrince4U:** Kyouya?

**LonelyPrince4U:** Are you even listening to me?

**ProjectOotori:** Press ALT/ F4.

**LonelyPrince4U has signed off.**

* * *

He figured that idiot would press it repeatedly. Kyouya returned to his work.

* * *

**WholeLottaWoman:** Kyouya-kuuun!

**ProjectOotori:** Hello, Ranka-san. How are you?

**WholeLottaWoman:** I just got off work! I'm so tired! :( And Haruhi is being mean to meeee!

**ProjectOotori:** How cruel. Perhaps I should increase her debt?

**WholeLottaWoman:** Ohohohohoho, Kyouya! You always know how to cheer me up.

**ProjectOotori:** Anytime. But I really have to be going. I'm quite busy at the moment.

**WholeLottaWoman:** Awww, Kyouya-kuuuun. Tell me how the club has been going lately. Has that idiot president been molesting my poor Haruhi?

**ProjectOotori:** No, nothing out of the ordinary. But I really do have to be going.

**WholeLottaWoman:** I keep trying to set a screen name up for Haruhi, but she thinks she doesn't need one.

**WholeLottaWoman: **Maybe you can help convince her!

**WholeLottaWoman has signed off.**

* * *

The dark haired boy shrugged and returned to business. Just when it seemed as if everything had returned to normal...

* * *

**HunnyBun1: **Kyo-chaaaaaaaan!

"For the love of God..."

**ProjectOotori:** Hello Hani-senpai. How did you come across this screen name?

**HunnyBun1: **Tama gave it to me.

**HunnyBun1: **He sent it to everyone!

**ProjectOotori:** fgjnd!ij!ohoidhe9g

**HunnyBun1:** Huh?

**ProjectOotori:** Sorry. I dropped my notebook on the keyboard.

**ProjectOotori:** Was there something you wanted to discuss, Hani-senpai?

**HunnyBun1:** There hasn't been enough chocolate cake on hand lately.

**HunnyBun1: **Cake is a serious matter, you know.

**ProjectOotori: **You want several chocolate cakes, but you also suggested banana, strawberry, vanilla, 7-up, carrot, coffee, caramel, kiwi, lime, lemon, and Oreo among others. You understand that we run on a budget, Hani-senpai?

**HunnyBun1:** You can never have too much cake!

**HunnyBun1 has invited you to a private chat.**

'Accept'

* * *

**In the room 'CAKE': HunnyBun1, WildType, and ProjectOotori.**

**WildType: **Hi.

**ProjectOotori:** Mori-senpai, I presume?

**WildType: **The cake. Buy more.

**ProjectOotori:** If I do, will you leave me to my work?

**HunnyBun1:** Yes.

**WildType:** Yeah.

**ProjectOotori:** Fine.

**HunnyBun1:** :-) THANK YOU, KYO-CHAAAAN!

**WildType:** Thnx.

**HunnyBun1 has left the room.**

**WildType has left the room.**

'X'

* * *

**ProjectOotori is Away.**

* * *

Some time later...

* * *

**Haruhi10:** Hi, Kyouya-senpai. Sorry about my dad. I pulled the plug so that he'd leave you alone.

**Away Message: ProjectOotori is away.**

**ProjectOotori:** I thought you didn't use instant messaging, Haruhi.

**Haruhi10: **I signed up so my dad would leave me alone about it. But now he thinks my screen name is too plain.

**Haruhi10:** Just please don't tell Tamaki-senpai.

**ProjectOotori:** I won't.

**Haruhi10:** And also, Kyouya-senpai, I have a question.

**ProjectOotori:** Yes?

**Haruhi10: **Are you really increasing my debt or was that just a joke?

**ProjectOotori: **I was just humoring your father.

**ProjectOotori:** But if you continue bothering me despite my blatant away message, I may consider it.

**Haruhi10 has signed off.**

* * *

**LonelyPrince4U:** KYOUYA! :ROAR:

**LonelyPrince4U:** It took me forever to restart!

**ProjectOotori: **Not long enough.

**ProjectOotori:** And your computer can't possibly be that slow.

**LonelyPrince4U: **I got distracted by this AMZING game called Stepmania!

**LonelyPrince4U:** This is what commoners use when they can't afford actual dance games!

**ProjectOotori:** Leave me alone, Tamaki. I'll talk to you when I'm finished.

**LonelyPrince4U: **No, you won't. You said that last time! You're just gonna sign off!

**ProjectOotori: **How did you get this name anyway?

**LonelyPrince4U:** My dad's friend, Olivia, told me.

"..."

**LonelyPrince4U:** So I think we should cosplay NINJAS next week!

'BLOCK'

* * *

Kyouya sighed and returned his attentions back to a certain traiterous customer.

* * *

**ProudFather22**: You think you're slick don't you?!

**ProudFather22:** Blocking me like that?

**ProudFather22: **Well, I saw right through it!

**ProjectOotori: **I have to be going now.

'BLOCK'

* * *

**DaddyLovesHaru:** Ninjas would be so much fun!

**ProjectOotori: **How many of those do you have?

**ProjectOotori: **And no.

**DaddyLovesHaru:** Please? O.O

**ProjectOotori:** Puppy dog eyes don't work where the internet is concerned, Tamaki.

**DaddyLovesHaru: **WHY?!

**ProjectOotori:** Because we're already cosplaying pirates, remember? That was your idea too. I even bought the costumes.

**DaddyLovesHaru:** We can cosplay pirates the week after next!

**ProjectOotori:** I've already made arrangements. The final answer is No.

**Away Message: DaddyLovesHaru is in his corner.**

**ProjectOotori: **Stay there.

**Away Message: DaddyLovesHaru is in his corner.**

'BLOCK'

* * *

**HarusPapa:** Kyouya!

**ProjectOotori:** You do realize that all three of your last screen names have acknowledged Haruhi in some way, don't you?

**HarusPapa: **Well, DUH, Kyouya! She's my daughter!

**HarusPapa:** But there are more pressing matters at hand!

**HarusPapa:** THOSE DELINQUENT TWINS ARE TALKING TO HARUHI!

**ProjectOotori: **Ah.

**HarusPapa:** They're probably filling her head with all sorts of CRAZY, VILLAINOUS NONSENSE!

**ProjectOotori:** Ah.

**HarusPapa: **I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HARUHI POSSESSED A COMPUTER!

**ProjectOotori:** Ah.

**HarusPapa:** Those mischievous twins must have bought her one. Yes!

**ProjectOotori:** Ah.

**HarusPapa:** As her parents, we MUST stop this RIGHT NOW!

**ProjectOotori:** Ah.

**HarusPapa:** O.O

**HarusPapa:** KYOUYA!

**HarusPapa:** Have you been reading ANYTHING I've been saying?!

**ProjectOotori:** Ah.

**HarusPapa:** GO BACK!

**HarusPapa:** GO BACK AND READ IT ALL NOW!

'BLOCK'

* * *

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi: **I have a plan!

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi: **We'll create our OWN FAMILY chatroom and convince Haruhi to chat with us instead! LOL!

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** I even made a name for you, mom! It's OperationMommySaveHaruhi.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** The password is 'kumachan' ;-)

**ProjectOotori:** If you think I'm using that screen name, you're even more of an idiot than I thought.

**ProjectOotori:** And besides, we don't have her screen name.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** Don't you? Those twins said she spoke to you on here earlier.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** What were you talking about btw?

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** I hope it was mommy appropriate?!

**ProjectOotori:** Calm down. We were only discussing her debt.

**ProjectOotori:** And I forgot the name.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!

**ProjectOotori:** See you tomorrow, Tamaki.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S SCREEN NAME?!

**ProjectOotori has signed off.**

The rest of his customers would have to wait. Kyouya removed his eyeglasses and leaned back into the computer chair, his head swimming with the all too contagious delirium that Tamaki often emanated. He sighed as the hysteria passed and began to contemplate a proper- and more difficult to remember- screen name. This was the last time he was letting this happen. Or so he hoped.

* * *

**Well, that's Kyouya's chapter. What did you like? What did you NOT like? And whose chapter should be next? Thanks for reading!**


	2. ReformedNoobielol And More

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE: I don't know how many of you read the manga but I'm taking from that too. It wasn't as obvious in the last chapter, but there are definitely one or two things here that will make you WTF if you haven't. So let me inform you :)**

**1. Tamaki has an obsession with finding ninjas and ninjas in general thanks to his father.**

**2. A certain older character may seem OOC if you've only seen the anime, but as the manga goes on, it's apparent that he teases Tamaki like this on a daily basis.**

* * *

"DAMMIT!" he cursed jamming his fists down on the desktop. His plan had been foiled!

* * *

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Tonoooo!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Have you figured out Haru's screen name yet?

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** STOP FOOLING AROUND, YOU IDIOTS! TELL ME!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **How rude.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** And we were just about to tell you too.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** YOU WERE NOT! You said that the last five times!

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** I as the president of the club **AND **as Haruhi's father deserve to know her screen name! **_I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE IT TO ME NOW!_**

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Ur right, Tono :D

**HaruIsOurToy16: **We'll give you a hint.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** It begins with a G.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** Really? It does?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Say, Tono.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** We asked Haru's opinion so we thought we'd get yours.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Which of these do you think she'd look better in?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** www,victoriasecret,com/apparel/489675

**HaruIsOurToy16: **OR www,victoriasecret,com/apparel/589032

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi: **WTFOMGSRSLY?!

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi: **YOU'VE GONE TOOOO FAR!

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi: **I SHALL REPORT YOU TO THE AUTHORITIES IMMEDIATELY!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Relax! We didn't actually show them to her.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Noob.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi: **Oh...

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** Well, for reference, I like the second one.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** And what's a noob?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Lmao! Omg! Kaoru! This noob doesn't know what a noob is!

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** ? What is it?! And you look schizophrenic!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** XD Should we tell him, Hikaru?

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** X-( Tell me!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** It's sad really. I guess Haru won't want to talk to you after all.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** WAT?! WHY?!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** She loves e-slang. Didn't you know?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** I mean you are her father.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Shouldn't you know these things?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Use e-slang on Haruhi and she melts like butter ;-)

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** Seriously?!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Seriously. Just google it.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** And make sure to use lots of it.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** The more the better. If she finds one common dictionary word, she'll lose interest.

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi:** I have to go!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Lol! Okay! Study hard, Tono!

**OperationDaddySaveHaruhi is Away.**

**HaruIsOurToy16:** PWNED!

* * *

3 hours later...

* * *

**ReformedNoobielol:** MY DEAR RANKA-SAN!

**WholeLottaWoman:** Hello! :) Who is this?

**ReformedNoobielol: **It's me! President Suou from the Host Club! :-D

**WholeLottaWoman:** Oh, it's you.

**WholeLottaWoman: **How did you get my screen name?

**ReformedNoobielol:** Facebook :-D

**ReformedNoobielol: **You're very popular, father!

**WholeLottaWoman:** Don't call me that.

**WholeLottaWoman:** You think you're part of the family or somethin?!

**WholeLottaWoman: **You idiot!

**WholeLottaWoman:** You're **THE WORST**!

**Away Message: ReformedNoobielol is in his corner.**

**ReformedNoobielol has returned.**

**ReformedNoobielol:** So

**ReformedNoobielol:** Is Haruhi around?

**ReformedNoobielol:** I kind of need her screen name.

**ReformedNoobielol:** For club business

**ReformedNoobielol:** lol

**WholeLottaWoman: **Kyouya-kun never said anything about that.

**ReformedNoobielol:** Well lol Kyouya is really busy lol. So he told me to ask... lol

**WholeLottaWoman: **Fine.

**ReformedNoobielol: **:-D

**WholeLottaWoman: **I'll send it to those lovely twins!

**WholeLottaWoman: **You can get it from them!

**ReformedNoobielol:** NOOOOOOOOO!

**WholeLottaWoman: **Aren't they the cutest?! I think I'll talk to them instead!

**ReformedNoobielol: **Ranka-san, no! You don't understand!

**ReformedNoobielol:** It's better to send it to me personally!

**WholeLottaWoman:** REJECTED!

**WholeLottaWoman has signed off.**

**ReformedNoobielol:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**WholeLottaWoman is currently signed off and cannot receive messages.**

'X'

* * *

**ReformedNoobielol: **Hunny-senpai! :-,(

**HunnyBun1: **Aw, Tama-chan?! What's wrong?

**ReformedNoobielol:** I can't find my daughter's screen name and save her from those horrible twins!

**ReformedNoobielol: **What will I do if I can't contact her?!

**ReformedNoobielol: **_She'll be lost to me forever_!

**HunnyBun1: **I'm sure you'll see her at school tomorrow, Tama-chan!

**ReformedNoobielol:** Is this the price I pay for being so beautiful?

**HunnyBun1:** Better yet, why don't you call her right now? :-)

**ReformedNoobielol:** Lol. No, Hunny-senpai. E-slang doesn't work over the phone! I'd sound like a total noob and then those twins could claim ultra pwnage!

**HunnyBun1:** What?

**HunnyBun1: **If you really want I could tell you.

**ReformedNoobielol:** Anyway, I have to go now, Hunny-senpai. My attempts have _not_ been in vain!

**HunnyBun1:** I know the SN.

**ReformedNoobielol:** Those twins will RUE THE DAY THEY MESSED WITH MY DAUGHTER!

**HunnyBun1:** Are you still reading this, Tama-chan?

**ReformedNoobielol:** ttyl! :-)

'X'

* * *

**HaruIsOurToy16:** So how's it going, noob?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Made any progress?

**ReformedNoobielol:** I AM NOT A NOOB!

**ReformedNoobielol: **I've reformed. I'm totally e-smart now. Just check out this new screen name I sent you!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** And what about finding Haru's screen name. Any progress there?

**ReformedNoobielol: **no.

**ReformedNoobielol: **But I'm getting closer!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **How disappointing.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Looks like he'll never win our game.

**ReformedNoobielol:** Game?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **The-Find-Haruhi's-ScreenName-Before-She-Logs-Off-And-Goes-To-Bed-In-4-Hours-Game!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Newb.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **We should go ask Haruhi if we can share her bento box tomorrow.

**HaruisOurToy16:** Yeah, we will.

**ReformedNoobielol:** NO! You fools aren't worthy of such an honor!

**HaruIsOurToy16 has closed the window.**

**ReformedNoobielol:** CEASE! HALT! DESIST!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Why don't you IM this, Tono? It's supposed to be a genius. It might know Haruhi's screen name.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Smarterchild

**HaruIsOurToy16 has closed the window.**

**ReformedNoobielol:** Hi

**smarterchild:** What's up?

**ReformedNoobielol: **I'm Tamaki

**smarterchild:** Would you like me to call you Tamaki?

**ReformedNoobielol: **Yes.

**smarterchild: **OK, I'll remember that your name is Tamaki.

**ReformedNoobielol:** Do you know Haruhi Fujioka's screen name?

**smarterchild:** I don't know how to answer that.

**ReformedNoobielol: **She's about 5'0. 16 years old. Dark brown hair and eyes. And really really cute. She is my daughter. :) She is an Aquarius of course. Loves Ootoro. Her Blood Type is O. She attends Ouran with me and is a PROUD member of the host club :D Before that she attended Izumino elementary and she looked SUPER CUTE in her uniform! She enjoys English and History and lots of food. Do you want the other 9 pages? It's very well written I think. Some of my best work.

**smarterchild: **I don't understand this fully enough to say anything smart about it...

**ReformedNoobielol:** ...

**smarterchild:** ?

**ReformedNoobielol: **I thought you were supposed to be a genius.

**smarterchild: **Hey, thanks!

**ReformedNoobielol: **The twins said you were.

**smarterchild:** Did you know that I can get your five-day forecast? It's as easy as typing forecast.

**ReformedNoobielol:** Can you really? How incredible!

**smarterchild: **What is that, exactly? Do you want to play a game?

**ReformedNoobielol:** YEAH! :-D!

* * *

30 minutes later...

"The wonders of the internet are truly amazing!" the blonde beamed after many hectic games of hangman and online Jeopardy, his violet blue eyes wide.

* * *

**DarknessConsumesMe:** Suou-kuuuun... X-)

**ReformedNoobielol:** Who is this?

**ReformedNoobielol: **Hikaru? Kaoru?

**DarknessConsumesMe:** I heeeeeard that you were looking for somethiiiiing.

**DarknessConsumesMe:** Perhaps IIII and this cursed doll Bereznoff can heeeeelp.

**ReformedNoobielol: **No... and why are you typing like that?

**DarknessConsumesMe:** Suou-kuuuun.

**DarknessConsumesMe: **You understand that with the darkness you can discover anything?

**ReformedNoobielol:** O.o NO!

**ReformedNoobielol:** DO NOT WANT!

**DarkConsumesMe:** MWAHAHAHA!

'BLOCK'

* * *

"Whew..."

* * *

**GiveMeOotoro:** Tamaki-senpai?

**ReformedNoobielol:** Haruhi?

**ReformedNoobielol:** HARUHI?!

**GiveMeOotoro:** :) Hi, Tamaki-senpai. I heard you'd been looking for me.

**ReformedNoobielol:** Well lol I was lol I just wsnted ty see if you were ok lol I guess lol

**ReformedNoobielol: **wsnted- wanted

**ReformedNoobielol: **ty- to

**GiveMeOotoro:** Well, I wasn't.

**GiveMeOotoro: **But I am now that I've found you.

**GiveMeOotoro:** Tamaki-senpai?

**GiveMeOotoro:** Are you still there?

**ReformedNoobielol:** Sorry, I hgd to run and get some tissue.

**ReformedNoobielol:** hgd - had. And I meant water!

**ReformedNoobielol: **To drink.

**ReformedNoobielol: **Water is what I meant!

**GiveMeOotoro:** I've been looking for you too, Tamaki-senpai. ;-)

The boy pressed the tissue harder against his nose.

**ReformedNoobielol: **You habe?

**ReformedNoobielol: **have?

**GiveMeOotoro: **Lol.

**GiveMeOotoro:** I like your spelling.

**GiveMeOotoro:** You spell sexy.

"..."

**GiveMeOotoro:** You smell sexy too.

**GiveMeOotoro:** I want to bury my face in your big, strong chest just to breath it in

**ReformedNoobielol:** gbvijdfoaijv;jVW

**GiveMeOotoro:** Tamaki-senpai?

**GiveMeOotoro: **Are you there?

**GiveMeOotoro:** Tamaki-senpai?

**GiveMeOotoro: **...

**GiveMeOotoro: **Tonoooo?

* * *

An hour later...

Tamaki rose from his keyboard in a daze, imprints of several buttons engraved in his cheek. Crumpled tissue with a few large red blotches fell from his right palm. He groaned and cradled his forehead in his hands. "What just happened?"

His scanned the room for ninjas when suddenly his eyes found a familiar AIM window and the memories flooded back to him.

* * *

**ReformedNoobielol:** OMGWTEHFSRSLYGTFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

**GiveMeOotoro:** You've been...

**GiveMeOotoro:** _HITACHIIN-PWNED!_ XD

**ReformedNoobielol:** HOW COULD YOU?!

**ReformedNoobielol: **I'VE LOST SO MUCH TIME!

**GiveMeOotoro:** Is that anyway to talk to your precious daughter? -.-'

**ReformedNoobielol:** You're NO DAUGHTERS OF MINE!

**GiveMeOotoro: **Let's email this convo to the real Haruhi.

**GiveMeOotoro:** Yes, let's.

**ReformedNoobielol:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**GiveMeOotoro has signed off.**

* * *

**ReformedNoobielol:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**HaruIsMyToy16 is currently signed off and cannot receive messages.**

* * *

**ReformedNoobielol has signed out.**

**PleasedCustomer has signed in.**

Sobbing, the blonde pulled up a familiar website and waited his turn.

**40869863259057257:** Hello, sir. I hope that you have been enjoying your trial of our latest product.

**PleasedCustomer:** Thank goodness! It feels like I've been waiting for hours!

**40869863259057257:** I apologize, sir. We try to work with the utmost efficiency when dealing with our customers. Perhaps we can offer you a free trial of our latest fitness technology?

**PleasedCustomer: **Kyouya! Please don't block me!

**PleasedCustomer: **I need you!

**40869863259057257:** How did you get pass the registration page?

**PleasedCustomer:** My dad's info.

**PleasedCustomer: **Kyouya please! I need your l33t HAXOR skillz!

**PleasedCustomer:** Haruhi signs off in 2 hours and those twins are spreading evil rumors about me!

**PleasedCustomer: **THEY MADE ME BLEED!

**40869863259057257:** You can see Haruhi tomorrow.

**40869863259057257: **And give her some sort of credit. She's not going to believe everything the twins tell her.

**PleasedCustomer:** That's not true!

**PleasedCustomer: **Remember that night at the hotel when she thought I was into S&M?! Remember that?!

**40869863259057257:** That was different.

**PleasedCustomer: **Different how?!

**PleasedCustomer:** ...

**PleasedCustomer:** You still don't believe me.

**PleasedCustomer:** YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME, DO YOU?! DX

**40869863259057257:** Enough!

**40869863259057257: **I don't have time for your obnoxious idiocy right now, Tamaki.

**40869863259057257: **Keep typing and you are going to regret it.

**PleasedCustomer: **OO

**PleasedCustomer: **OMG! Fine! SRSLY! **WHAT KIND OF WIFE ARE YOU?!**

**PleasedCustomer: GAWD!**

'X'

* * *

**AwayMessage: PleasedCustomer is Nobody loves me :(**

**PleasedCustomer has signed out.**

**TragicBeauty20 has signed in.**

**Away Message: TragicBeauty20 is in his corner.**

**ImaNinja:** HIYAH!

**ImaNinja:** I've found you!

**TragicBeauty20:** OMGNINJA!

**ImaNinja:** Meheheheheh... we have you surrounded!

**TragicBeauty20: **If you're a ninja then what am I thinking?!

**ImaNinja:** About nabe maybe? :D

**TragicBeauty20: **Well, yes.

**TragicBeauty20:** But ninjas don't make smiley faces!

**TragicBeauty20:** Is that you, dad?

**ImaNinja:** :D Okay, you caught me. You caught me!

**ImaNinja:** It's been slow in the office tonight and teasing you seemed like fun. (Poke)

**TragicBeauty20: **X-/

**TragicBeauty20:** :-(

**TragicBeauty20:** :-...(

**ImaNinja:** Tamaki, what's wrong?

**TragicBeauty20: **I shouldn't bother you with it.

**ImaNinja:** Well, it is beginning to speed up in here.

**ImaNinja:** Perhaps I should stop by the second mansion on my way home?

**TragicBeauty20:** But, if you insist! Those **_malicious_** twins are messing with my daughter again and everyone knows her screen name but ME and I studied for hours so that I wouldn't be a noob anymore for absolutely **NOTHING **and after I lost at hangman, the twins played a very mean trick on me :( and Nekozawas probably cursing me right now but then I went to Kyouya for help but he was being _evil_! :-...(

**ImaNinja:** ... so basically you want the special student's screen name then?

**TragicBeauty20:** X-( Yeah!

**ImaNinja:** :D Is that all?

**ImaNinja:** No problem!

The blonde's features lit up.

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUHHHS! I'm a little sad because I'm done with his chappy. He's really fun to write with. And I'm SO SORRY for all the netspeak XD I always pictured the twins as guys who would know a little bit about it though considering how many games they play so I decided they should speak a bit. Someone needed to trigger Tamaki making a fool of himself with it anyway.

Also, if you didn't know, smarterchild is an aim chatbot. I actually chatted with it as Tamaki so I could get the conversation XD

So Read and Review! Likes? Dislikes? Ideas?

And I believe Haruhi's chapter will be next.

Someone said Mori would be hard in the reviews, but I actually can't wait to get to him XDDD


	3. Haruhi10

**HEY YOU NON MANGA READERS:**

**1. Kasanoda joined the gardening club and is always giving haruhi flowers and usually edible plants.**

I liked writing this, but tell me if anyone was OOC. It's kind of hard wavering between Kyouya's outwardly calm reserve and what's raging inside.

* * *

The brunette gave a tired sigh as she scribbled something barely eligible down in her notebook and reluctantly turned back to the computer screen.

* * *

**Haruhi10:** One of us needs to buy the supplies. I think I can get them from the supermarket.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Oooh! Can we go?!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Take us!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **We'll leave right now!

**Haruhi10:** No.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Can we put you in that metal box you commoners like to push around the place?

**Haruhi10: **You know, the two of you haven't been taking this project seriously since I logged on.

**Haruhi10: **Maybe I should just sign off and figure this out by myself.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** We were j/k

**HaruIsOurToy16: **You're no fun, Haruhi.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** But can we _please_ push you in the metal box?

**Haruhi10:** It's called a shopping cart.

**Haruhi10:** And I'm capable of getting around on my own, thanks.

**Haruhi10:** Now who's getting the supplies?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Silly Haru.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Why create a mudane poster board when we can hire a building team to erect a 200 ct model for this project?

**Haruhi10:** We can?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **You can't.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **We can.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** It'll **PWN** all the other projects! With race cars, military tanks, and gunman!

**Haruhi10:** Hikaru, give the keyboard back to your brother.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Lol. What are you talking about, Haruhi?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** This _is _Kaoru.

**Haruhi10:** No, it wasn't.

**Haruhi10:** And Hikaru, stop using so many words I don't understand.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Lol... Oksy Haruhi.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Oksy- Okay. And is a roller coaster model simple enough for you?

**Haruhi10:** That sounds great. :-)

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Did you just use a smiley face?

**Haruhi10: **Yeah.

**Haruhi10: **Why? Did it come out wrong?

**Haruhi10:** I figured I would since I can't smile over the internet.

**Haruhi10: **And I have a question. What does lol mean?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Awwww!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **You're so cute, Haruhi!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **It means Laugh Out Loud

**Haruhi10:** Oh, I see.

**Haruhi10: **But if you're going to laugh out loud, why do you have to say over the internet?

**Haruhi10: **No one can hear you. So wouldn't it be better to just say 'L' for laugh?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **-.-' Leave the netspeak to us, Haru.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **And why don't you come over tomorrow to work on the project? :-D

**HaruIsOurToy16: **We'll have some architects over to create a blue print!

**Haruhi10:** I don't know.

**Haruhi10: **I planned on going shopping for this week's dinner and doing a little studying for our mathematics test tomorrow.

**Haruhi10:** You two should study too.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Bleh.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Say Haru

**HaruIsOurToy16: **You haven't heard from Tono, have you? :-D

* * *

**L33tDddYSkillz1111:** HAAAAAAAAAA!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **RUUUUUUUUUUU!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111:** :-...D

**Haruhi10: **No... why?

**Haruhi10: **Hi Tamaki-senpai! I'm sorry but I was just about to go to bed! :-)

**Haruhi10: **Goodnight.

**L33tDddYSkillz1111:** NO!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **That's not fair!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111:** I had an hour!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111:** I HAD AN HOUR!

* * *

**Haruhi10: **Hey Hunny-senpai?

**HunnyBun1: **Haru-chan! :) What is it?

**Haruhi10:** I was going to ask the twins but you know how they like to play games. Do you know how to block someone?

**HunnyBun1: **Oh sure!

**Haruhi10:** I'm not trying to be mean.

**Haruhi10: **I'm just working on a project right now and he's more trouble than its worth to hold a conversation with.

**Haruhi10:** How can I block him?

**HunnyBun1:** Oh, him?

**HunnyBun1: **You can't.

**HunnyBun1: **Sorry, Haru-chaaaaaan :(

**Haruhi10: **What do you mean, you can't?

**HunnyBun1:** There's no use trying.

**HunnyBun1:** I'm going to have special 7:00 cake, K? :)

**Haruhi10: **Hunny-senpai!

**HunnyBun1:** If I can't talk to you again tonight, see u Monday! :)

**HunnyBun1 has signed off.**

* * *

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **HARUHI!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111:** I must warn you of a the devilish antics of those twins!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **They _**CANNOT**_ be trusted, Haruhi! O.O

**L33tDddYSkillz1111:** Emphasis on the _**CANNOT!**_

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **(flash) _**CANNOT**_ (flash)

**Haruhi10: **I get it.

**L33tDddYSkillz1111:** As my daughter, I have raised you to know right from wrong!

**Haruhi10:** You didn't raise me at all, senpai.

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **HARUHI!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU GOING TO THE TWINS HOUSE TOMORROW?!

**Haruhi10:** It's for a project, senpai.

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **Ah. Of course. An innocent maiden like yourself would see it as nothing more than a "project"!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111:** BUT DADDY KNOWS!

**L33tDddYSkillz1111: **I've been around longer than you have, Haruhi! And I've come to save you from these demons!

**Haruhi10: **This isn't getting me anywhere.

**Haruhi10: **I have to go, senpai.

**Haruhi10: **Get some rest, okay?

She finally found what she was searching for.

'BLOCK'

* * *

**Haruhi10:** I think I'm going to go to bed.

**Haruhi10: **For some reason, I just started feeling a lot more exhausted.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Did Tono IM you?

**Haruhi10: **Yeah... why?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **X-)

**HaruIsOurToy16:** No reason.

**Haruhi10:** Couldn't you at least make it less obvious without those evil eyes? -.-

**HaruIsOurToy16:** That face suits you, Haru! :D

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Brb

**Haruhi10: **Huh?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Be right back, noob.

* * *

"..."

"Crap..."

* * *

**NOWYOULISTENTODADDYXE: **HARUHI!

**NOWYOULISTENTODADDYXE:** WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

**Haruhi10: **Tamaki-senpai?

**NOWYOULISTENTODADDYXE:** _**HaruIsOurToy16:** We'll leave right now!_

_**Haruhi10: **No._

_**HaruIsOurToy16: **Take us!_

_**Haruhi10: **That sounds great. :-)_

_**HaruIsOurToy16: **But can we __please push you in the metal box?_

_**Haruhi10:** Yeah_

_**Haruhi10:** That sounds great :-)_

_**HaruIsOurToy16:** You're so cute, Haruhi!_

_**Haruhi10: **I think I'm going to go to bed._

_**HaruIsOurToy16: **Oooh! Can we go?!_

_**Haruhi10: **That sounds great. :-)_

_**Haruhi10:** Now who's getting the supplies?_

**NOWYOULISTENTODADDYXE: **WHST SUPPLES?!

**NOWYOULISTENTODADDYXE: **WHAT'S A METAL BX?!

**NOWYOULISTENTODADDYXE:** WHZT DOES AL THIS MEAN HARUHI?!

**NOWYOULISTENTODADDYXE:** SURLY YOU HAVE NOT SUXXUMBED TO THE TWINSDESIRES?!

**Haruhi10: **Stop typing, Senpai!

**Haruhi10: **Just how stupid are you?

**Haruhi10: **The twins just copied and pasted different parts from our conversation!

**NOWYOULISTENTODADDYXE: **Stupid?

**Away Message: NOWYOULISTENTODADDYXE is sobbing in his corner.**

'X'

* * *

**HaruIsOurToy16:** ROFL! Haruhi! What did you say to Tono?!

**Haruhi10:** Will the two of you cut it out?

**Haruhi10:** He's already hopeless enough as it is.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Awww!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Is Haruhi taking up for Tono?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Do you have a crush on him or somethin?

'X'

* * *

**Haruhi10:** Hello, Mori- senpai!

**WildType:** Hey Haruhi.

**Haruhi10:** I'm sorry to bother you, but you're the only person I thought might be safe to ask.

**Haruhi10:** Do you know at what time club activities start tomorrow?

**WildType:** 4

**Haruhi10: **Thank you, Mori-senpai :-)

**WildType: **Yeah.

**WildType:** :-0

**WildType:** :-0 - :-)

**Haruhi10:** Goodnight.

**WildType: **Yeah.

'X'

* * *

Haruhi bit her thumbnail nervously. That was weird...

* * *

**James93578295892695: **Haruhi?

**Haruhi10:** Yes? Who is this?

**James93578295892695:** The knitting club called earlier complaining that the appetizers were missing from their garden festival Friday.

**James93578295892695:** Coincidently, the Host Club also held events on the grounds that particular day.

**Haruhi10:** Can I ask who this is?

**James93578295892695:** Which made for excellent revenue, by the way.

**James93578295892695:** Better than expected.

**Haruhi10:** Kyouya-senpai.

**Haruhi10:** I thought you were busy. I shouldn't disrupt you.

**Haruhi10: **My debt is high enough already.

**Haruhi10: **And also

**James93578295892695:** That's why I'm having this conversation with you.

**James93578295892695: **Do you remember the appetizer table?

**Haruhi10: **Why does your username read James?

**James93578295892695:** Do you remember the table, Haruhi?

**Haruhi10: **I don't think so.

**James93578295892695: **There was ootoro.

**Haruhi10: **Oh.

**Haruhi10: **That was theirs?

"..."

**Haruhi10: **Well, no one else was eating it.

**Haruhi10:** So I guess I thought...

**James93578295892695: **You thought wrong.

**James93578295892695:** In addition to that, you didn't return the 100 percent silk waist sash that accompanied your Spanish attire last week.

**Haruhi10:** I'm sorry.

**Haruhi10:** I left it on the set somewhere and the design studio must have carried it out afterwards.

**James93578295892695: **It doesn't matter how you lost it.

**James93578295892695:** This will greatly increase your debt.

**James93578295892695:** You may have to commute during university.

**James93578295892695: **And please stop drooling on the keyboard.

**James93578295892695:** I'm sure it wasn't cheap by your standards.

The girl pushed herself back into the chair, her large, brown eyes darting about nervously as she ran the back of her hand over he lips.

**Haruhi10: **How'd you know?

**Haruhi10:** Never mind -.- How much do I owe now exactly?

**James93578295892695: **It's in your best interest not to know.

**James93578295892695:** But there is a way around it.

**Haruhi10:** Are you trying to teach me a lesson again, Kyouya-senpai?

**Haruhi10:** If so, I think I got the gist of it the first time.

**James93578295892695:** Tamaki still won't leave me alone.

**Haruhi10: **What?

**James93578295892695: **I tried creating a less obvious name, switching to MSN, Yahoo, and other services, becoming Shigoto, Richard, and now James, but nothing works.

**James93578295892695: **That idiot could follow me to the ends of Earth if he wanted to!

**Haruhi10:** Kyouya, senpai, please calm down.

**James93578295892695: **But if there is one thing that will silence him, it's you.

**James93578295892695: **I need you to talk to him for the next two hours until I can finish these procedures and go to bed.

**Haruhi10: **Do you understand what you're asking, Kyouya-senpai?

**James93578295892695:** Perhaps you'd be more interested in the increase in your debt.

**James93578295892695:** And I seem to remember going out to lunch three weeks ago.

**James93578295892695:** You put away quite a bit for not paying anything.

**Haruhi10:** -.-' This isn't really fair, is it?

**James93578295892695: **You're right. I was being rude.

**James93578295892695:** I'll just have to put up with Tamaki for the rest of the night and finish this project later than planned.

**James93578295892695:** Of course then, I'll only be able to sleep for three to five hours. By the end of the school day, who knows what my mental condition will be?

**James93578295892695:** But this is a risk we are all willing to take, right? 8-)

**Haruhi10: **Fine.

**James93578295892695:** Your debt increase is taken care of. Goodnight.

**Haruhi10: **Kyouya-senpai?

**Haruhi10:** Was that a smiley?

**James93578295892695: **Typo.

**James93578295892695 has closed the window.**

'X'

* * *

**TheHumanChrysanthemum:** Hi Haruhi...

**Haruhi10:** Hi. Who is this?

**TheHumanChrysanthemum:** Lol. It's Kasanoda.

**Haruhi10: **Oh, hello, Kasanoda :-)

**Haruhi10: **Your name looks a lot different from how it is said!

**TheHumanChrysanthemum:** Lol... I grew something for you.

**TheHumanChrysanthemum:** I'll come by the host club tomorrow to drop it off.

**Haruhi10: **Thanks, Casanova! :-)

**Haruhi10:** Kasanoda. Sorry.

**TheHumanChrysanthemum: **No problem! I guess I ttyl! :D

**Haruhi10:** ttyl...

"What does that mean?"

**Haruhi10:** What does that mean?

**TheHumanChrysanthemum has signed off.**

"Okay..."

'X'

* * *

**Daddy10:** Haruhi!

**Daddy10:** Mommy says you have forgiven Daddy!

**Daddy10:** Is it true?!

**Daddy10: **IS IT TRUE, HARUHI?!

**Haruhi10: **Yeah, I guess so.

**Daddy10:** Look Haruhi!

**Daddy10:** Now we match!

**Daddy10:**

**Daddy10:**

**Daddy10:**

**Daddy10: **Lol!

**Haruhi10:** -.-'

**Daddy10: **That's an excellent face for you!

**Daddy10: **But I thought this one fit much better- (-.-)

**Daddy10:** Don't you think?

**Haruhi10: **Does it really matter?

**Daddy10:** Oh, I know why you're so upset Haruhi!

**Daddy10:** I almost forgot!

**Daddy10: **Cto!

**Daddy10: **Sp? Hdyl meh l33T Eslng skillz111?!

"..."

**Haruhi10:** Senpai, are you okay?

**Daddy10: **Meh fthr is teh #1 internetz haxorz1111111!

**Haruhi10:** Ok.

**Daddy10: **Dun b a NOOB HrhI! Sho ddy ur skillz!

* * *

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Hey Haru!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Are you still talking to Tono?

**Haruhi10:** Yeah.

**Haruhi10:** I don't really understand what he's saying though...

**HaruIsOurToy16: **What do you mean?

**Haruhi10:** _**Daddy10:** Dun b a NOOB HrhI! Sho ddy ur skillz!_

**HaruIsOurToy16:** ROTFLMAO!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Type STFU.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **That'll make him come back to his senses.

**Haruhi10: **What does that mean?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Shake The Flour Up

**Haruhi10:** Huh?

**Haruhi10: **What does that mean?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Seriously, Haruhi.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Don't be a noob.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** We're getting tired of the way tono's acting too.

**H****aruIsOurToy16: **And we're _sure_ it'll calm him down

**HaruIsOurToy16:** But only coming from you.

**Haruhi10: **Fine. I'll try it.

* * *

**Daddy10: **HrhI R U ther?

**Haruhi10: **STFU

**Daddy10:** GYAHHHH!

**Haruhi10:** Is there really any reason to type sounds like that over the internet?

**Daddy10: **OMG! Y?!

**Daddy10:** HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO DADDY HARUHI?!

**Daddy10:** I MUST INFORM MOMMY OF YOUR BAD LANGUAGE!

**Haruhi10: **Senpai!

**Haruhi10: **You don't have to do that!

**Haruhi10:** Besides I don't see anything wrong with saying that.

**Haruhi10:** Did you have a bad baking experience or something?

**Daddy10: **WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!

**Daddy10: **I'M TALKING TO MOMMY NOW!

**Haruhi10:** Senpai, wait!

**Daddy10:** Hold on.

"..."

**Away Message: Daddy10 is off to find mommy. :-D**

**Away Message: Daddy10 is in his corner.**

**Daddy10 has returned.**

**Daddy10: **YOU AND KYOUYA ARE SO MEAN TO ME!

**Daddy10: **Nobody cares! :-...(

**Haruhi10:** That's not true, senpai.

**Daddy10: **It's not? o.o

**Haruhi10: **Kyouya-senpai cares.

Daddy10: /-.-/

**Haruhi10: **He manages the club for you and he took up for you by taking on a bad guy's role that night at the hotel. He even emailed us an hour ago saying he would use your ninja idea next week.

**Haruhi10:** He doesn't show it, but he does care. :-)

**Daddy10:** He did?! The ninjas?! REALLY?! :-D

**Daddy10:** Hold it!

**Daddy10:** Rewind, Haruhi.

**Daddy10:** What night at the hotel?

**Haruhi10: **He never told you?

**Haruhi10: **Never mind, senpai.

**Haruhi10: **So why do you like ninjas so much?

**Daddy10: **Ninjas will regrettably have to wait, Haruhi!

**Daddy10:** What hape kajnb oeg

**Haruhi10: **Senpai?

**Daddy10: **oijfophiegogurhog

**Daddy10:** HefwLPedjfi!grg

**Daddy10:** HELPojihg!

**'You have been invited to an AIM talk session.'**

Sigh.

'Accept.'

"HARUHIIIII!" The familiar smooth yet hyperactive tone blasted through the speakers.

**Haruhi10: What's wrong?!**

"HARUHI! SHE'S TAKING ME AWAY!"

"Never in my life have I seen such horrible grammar," a female voice started.

"NO!"

"I prayed everyday that you could become a wise and intelligent young man."

"SAVE ME!"

"And this is how you repay an old woman?"

"SHIMA NO!"

"We shall study grammar tonight."

"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER ANYWAY?!"

"Let go of the desktop."

_SMACK!_

"MY HAND!" the boy cried. " HARUHI! CONTACT MOMMY! TELL HIM TO GATHER HIS POLICE FORCE! SAVE ME, HARUHI! HAAARUHIIIIIIIII-"

**'Your AIM talk session has ended.'**

"..."

'X'

* * *

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Haruhi.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:**

**_Daddy10:_** _WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A HOTEL?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR DAUGHTER?!_

**Haruhi10:** I wasn't trying to get him upset.

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **oihgpihpiqehgeg

**Haruhi10:** L

**Haruhi10:** Lol...

**Haruhi10: **How is my debt looking?

"..."

**Haruhi10:** I should go.

* * *

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Haruuuuuuuu!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** How did things go with Tono?!

* * *

**HunnyBun1:** Special cake night in three hours, Haru-chaaan! Aren't you excited?!

* * *

**DarknessConsumesMe: **Fujioka-kuuuuuuun...

**Haruhi10: **Eh?

* * *

**FatherlyAffection:** Haruhi!

**FatherlyAffection:** I have signed in from my phone!

**FatherlyAffection:** Amazing, huh? A truly ninja worthy invention!

**Haruhi10:** Eh.

* * *

Haruhi leaned away from the computer screen, her head spinning wildly with thoughts of metal boxes, angry shadow demons, and white shaking flour. Was the internet ever this dangerous before?

* * *

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon has invited you to a private chat room.**

'Accept'

**In the room 'OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB': PrettySoldierSailorMoon, HunnyBun1, WildType, HaruIsOurToy16, and Haruhi10.**

**H****aruIsOurToy16: **What's up with this?

**HunnyBun1:** Where are we?

**WildType:** Yeah.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **OHOHOHOHOHO!

**Haruhi10:** Do you have to do that over the internet? -.-'

**FatherlyAffection has entered the room.**

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **WELCOME, HOST CLUB! TO OUR FIRST OHSHC RPG!

"Eh..."

**Haruhi10:** rpg?

* * *

So! Likes? Dislikes? Like I said, Kyouya was HARD! Sorry if I messed up! I fit in TWO suggestions! One for Rayne Trenton (Bringing up the hotel lesson and having Tamaki find out) and SilverMoonFairy (Cellphone/Ninja gag) :) I hope you enjoyed!


	4. HunnyBun1

A/N: So this IS Hunny's chapter, but sorry you Hunny lovers. It's **not** really **Hunny-centric**. But he does get a grand finale :D It's just with all these other crazy, dynamic characters, Hunny took a back seat. I do want Mori's chapter to be Mori centric though. Or at least have him talking in it. More than he usually does. The _**honorifics**_ drove me crazy. Renge uses all sorts of honorifics for the boys in the series so she deeply confuses me when it comes to that. So sorry if I messed up on them.

I used Haru's **"Yare yare**" because I just had to. I love when she says that.

**UNKNOWN MANGA FACTS YOU NEED TO KNOW:**

**1. Mori loves animals :D Like raccoons and birds and such! And they love him too!**

**2. Incase you didn't know this from the anime, the manga will assure you that _someone_ has a very bad temper when rubbed the wrong way.**

This is actually my** _least favorite_** chapter so far but... ah well, I tried XD The next one will be better! i hope...

* * *

The dark blonde giggled from his place at the desk chair, popping another pastry covered fork head into his mouth, strawberry this time. He didn't usually indulge so in the wonders of the internet, but thanks to a certain group of underclassmen, it was becoming increasingly fun! He leaned in closer to the screen, keeping the fork pursed between his lips as he typed something into the new chat box.

* * *

**HunnyBun1:** Ooooh! It sounds like fun, Renge-chan!

**FatherlyAffection:** What deviltry is this?!

**938ChristinaXMalone987 has entered the room.**

**FatherlyAffection: **I did not accept this!

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **It seems that Renge was able to hack into our databases, making it impossible for us to refuse the invitation or leave the room.

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **You cover a wide field of knowledge, Renge.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** OHOHOHOHO! ;-D

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Whose Christina Malone?

**FatherlyAffection: YOU!** X-(

**FatherlyAffection: **Kyouya, explain yourself!

**FatherlyAffection:** What is the meaning of this?!

**Haruhi10:** Just drop it, senpai!

**HunnyBun1: **Kyo-chan? Why do you have that name?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **LOLOL!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Christina Malone is Kyouya-senpai?!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **ROTFLMAO!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Hikaru! I think he's trying to fit into his mom role!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** XD Yes, Kaoru!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Can we call you Christie now?!

**Haruhi10:** -.-

**FatherlyAffection: **ANSWER ME!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **Enough!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** **Enough!**

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: ****ENOUGH!**

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **It's time to RP!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** Each of you must pick another member whom you are interested in playing!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** Then we will begin!

**HunnyBun1:** :-D

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:**_ I _will be directing of course!

**FatherlyAffection:** Kyouya, listen to me!

**FatherlyAffection:** If you don't respond, I'm coming over there!

**Haruhi10:** I think I'm going to bed. My head is spinning.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** No! Stay, Haru! Stay!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** And why is Tono so upset?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Did okaasan and otousan have a fight?

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Renge, I really have to be going.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** I have important work to do.

**FatherlyAffection:** AGGGGGH! I'VE BEEN THREATENED!

**FatherlyAffection:** _**FatherlyAffection:** I'm getting ready now!_

_**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Step one foot on my property and I will have you shot on site._

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **Oooooh! :( Stay, Kyouya-kuuuuun!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **And I was going to persuade daddy to invest in the new Ootori project too...

**Haruhi10: **Kyouya-senpai, can you please not threaten Tamaki-senpai?

**Haruhi10:** You know how he gets.

**FatherlyAffection:** What is that supposed to mean, Haruhi?! X-(

**HaruIsOurToy16:** She means you're a humongous noob, Tono.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Now leave Christina alone.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **PICK YOUR CHARACTERS **NOW**!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Fine.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** I'm Kaoru.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** And I'm Hikaru.

**Haruhi10: **Couldn't you have at least tried to pick someone else?

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** An investment?

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** I'll play Mori- senpai.

**HunnyBun1: **Usa-chan!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **Hunny-senpai! You can't be a plushie! You have to be a club member!

**HunnyBun1:** Usa-chan _is _a club member!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** Pick someone else!

**HunnyBun1:** But that's not fair!

**WildType: **Mitsukuni...

**HunnyBun1: **:-( Ok...

**HunnyBun1:** Then I'll be...

**HunnyBun1:** HARU-CHAN!

**Haruhi10:** If I do this, can I leave in the next hour?

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** Of course, Haru-kun!

**Haruhi10: **Then looking at the choices...

**Haruhi10:** I guess I'll be Hunny-senpai.

**FatherlyAffection: **You all are so mean!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **Tamaki-kun! Where have you been?!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Probably in a corner as usual.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** Well, Tamaki-kun! You have no choice but to be Christina!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** I mean Kyouya-kun!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **And Mori-senpai! You are Tamaki-kun!

**WildType: **Ah.

**FatherlyAffection:** _WHAT_?!

**FatherlyAffection:** I cannot possibly! I cannot possibly be someone so evil!

**FatherlyAffection: **How can I be someone who would molest his own daughter?! Or threaten to kill me?!

**FatherlyAffection:** How could anyone threaten to kill _me_?!

**FatherlyAffection: **I mean, just look at me!

**FatherlyAffection: **I've assembled a photo album for your viewing pleasure.

**FatherlyAffection: **photobucket,com/albums/h67/KumaKumaChan

**FatherlyAffection:** Do you see daddy, Haruhi?

**FatherlyAffection:** I especially like the twenty seventh one.

**HunnyBun1: **That one is nice, Tama-chan!

**FatherlyAffection: **Why, thank you, Hunny-senpai! What do you think, Haruhi?!

**Haruhi10:** I'm not looking, senpai -.-

**Haruhi10: **My connection is slow.

**FatherlyAffection:** GYAAAAH!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **These all look pretty boring to us.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Why are you wearing a fairy costume in this one, Tono?

**FatherlyAffection:** OMG! WHAT?

**FatherlyAffection:** HARUHI!

**FatherlyAffection:** THEY'RE LYING! I WOULD NEVER!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** STOP BEING OOC! THE RP STARTS NOW! GO!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** YOU ARE IN THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM!

**HunnyBun1: **I'll start! :-D

**HunnyBun1:** Haru skipped into the third music room. Everything was pretty and shining and super cute! She sat down at a cake filled table with Takashi!

**WildType:** Tamaki walks in and stands against wall.

**WildType:** Wall - the wall.

**Haruhi10: **I really don't know what to say.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **STAY IN CHARACTER!

**Haruhi10:** Hunny walked into the music room. He wondered _why_ it was a music room. No one ever played music in here. Except for when Tamaki summoned a piano from seemingly no where, but that was besides the point.

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **Mori stepped into the third music room, attempting to be more careful than usual about scratching and dirtying the marble floor. After all, he was just out on the grounds previously with one of his raccoon friends and the institution requires payments for any damage. Perhaps it would be wise of him to consider this next time.

**WildType:** Ah.

**HunnyBun1:** Kyo-chan, are you trying to tell Takashi something?

**FatherlyAffection: **Very well. If I must.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** IN CHARACTER! X-I

**EvilDemonOkaasan has entered the room.**

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Kyouya flew into the room, evil, webbed demon wings cutting through the afternoon air , his eyes set on his innocent, unsuspecting daughter. He thinks back to the night at the hotel. Why had he done that? Maybe Mori could tell him.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the room. Greeting Mother Christina, they turned to see their best buddy ever Haruhi surrounded by cake. "Hey, Haru-chan!" they exclaimed. Now the buddy club was complete.

**HunnyBun1:** Haruhi looked up to greet Hikaru and Kaoru as they neared her. Taking a piece of **_DELICIOUS_** looking chocolate cake, she lifted it up and offered it to the two. "Want some?!"

**WildType:** Tamaki looked outside of the window. Nice trees.

**Haruhi10: **Hunny guessed... that he wanted some cake. He didn't really understand why he ate and never got any bigger. Or if he did understand, he didn't tell anyone else. To eat so much cake... wouldn't he get tired of it? Cake day after day must get pretty boring. And he was so small like a child. Did he worry that he would never grow?

**HunnyBun1:** Haru-chan...

**HunnyBun1:** You don't have to analyze me like that.

**Haruhi10:** Sorry, Hunny-senpai.

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **Mori sat down on a sofa and stared out of the window. Of course what he did not realize was that, by staring out of this window, he was ignoring several customers. These girls may designate him for his less than talkative nature, but they do not like being ignored. Perhaps the next day, he would take better note of that.

**WildType: **ah...

**HunnyBun1:** Hey

**HunnyBun1:** Kyo-chan :-D You should have some cake.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** The cake that I'm paying for?

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** In.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **Character.

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Before the demon flew Mori's way, he just wanted to note that the buddy club was most definitely _**NOT**_ complete. It was a well known fact that Suou Tamaki, the beautiful, handsome, amazing, angelic, strong, kind, and princely KING of the host club was in the **DADDY- BUDDY** category and therefore part of the buddy club as well. The demon stretched a claw out to shove the gorgeous king away from the window and into the buddy club so that it would be complete. Now that this was taken care of, he could confront Mori. "What did I do to my daughter?!" he bellowed.

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Hikaru and Kaoru caught the noob before he could infiltrate the buddy club (of which he was most definitely _**NOT**_ a part of) and locked him in Nekozawa's lair. "Now Haruhi!" Hikaru said. "About that bento box!" Kaoru finished.

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** OBJECTION! OBJECTION!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** QUIET!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Renge-kun! It's not fair!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** That's godmodding!

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **I came across it in my eslang studies!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** Hm...

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** He's right.

**HaruIsOurToy16: **AW! Come on, Tono!

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Why do you even CARE?!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** You're Kyouya now! Since when does he care?!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** You're OOC!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Right, Haruhi?!

**Haruhi10: **OOC?

**TamakiLover has entered the room.**

**Strong-Silent has entered the room.**

**ShadowKingsMistress has entered the room.**

**WeLoveHaru has entered the room.**

**SweetAsHunny has entered the room.**

**TwincestFTW has entered the room.  
**

**TwincestFTW:** OMG! KAWAIIIII! HOST CLUB RP!

**ShadowKingsMistress:** OMG! I KNOOOO! EEEEEEEEEE!

**Haruhi10:** Renge?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **What's going on?

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Customers?

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** But how?

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** I don't know.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** How strange. I didn't invite any of them here.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Well, it's simple really.

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **If I didn't take advantage of this opportunity it would have been a complete and utter waste of my time.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** This way, it is beneficial to the club as well 8-)

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **And to these lovely ladies of course. I hope you don't mind, Renge.

**Haruhi10:** Another typo?

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Naturally.

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **Kyouya... X-(

**HaruIsOurToy16:** But shouldn't you have changed your name, _Christina_?

**ShadowKingsMistress:** EEEEEEEEEE! KYOUYA-SAMA HAS A GIRL'S NAME!

**WeLoveHaru:** HOW KAWAIIIII!

**SweetAsHunny:** KYAAAAAAAAAA!

**Haruhi10:** -.-'

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Now, now. Let's not keep our customers waiting.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** On with the Role Play.

**HunnyBun1:** Haruhi lifted up his bento box and opened it to reveal sheets of a variety of different types of cake. The aroma was heavenly. He stuck a fork into one particularly moist piece of strawberry cake and devoured it whole. It was so good.

**HunnyBun1:** Brb :D

* * *

The boy leaned over to pull a large multi-layered strawberry cake forward. That's when a new window popped up.

* * *

**Haruhi10: **Hunny-senpai?

**Haruhi10:** Maybe you should make me act more like I really do.

**Haruhi10: **It's a role play after all.

**HunnyBun1:** You mean you don't like cake, Haru-chan? O.O

**Haruhi10:** No, that's not what I meant.

**HunnyBun1:** Maybe I should make you eat more lemon flavored cake! Would you like that?!

**Haruhi10:** Never mind, Hunny-senpai.

**HunnyBun1:** Lol :D If you say so, Haru-chan!

**Haruhi10 has closed the window.**

'X'

* * *

**WildType:** Tamaki opened the door and stepped out. He sat down by the window again and watched the birds.

* * *

**WildType:** Mitsukuni?

**HunnyBun1:** Takashi!

**HunnyBun1: **Are you having fun?

**WildType:** Tamaki IMed me.

**WildType:**

_**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Excuse me, Mori-senpai, but if you are going to mimic me, then you should at least do so properly. A form like mine is not meant to be subdued at all times, trapped and unmoving. I should be bursting into life much like a piece of surreal art._

_**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Here :D Go by these rules._

**WildType:** He gave me a link.

**HunnyBun1:** But it's a role play, Takashi. It's up to you how you play Tama-chan.

**WildType:** Yeah.

* * *

**Haruhi10: **Hunny looked around at the insane bunch of people. Why had he ever quit the karate club in the first place? This didn't make any sense. Nothing here made any sense. _He_ didn't make any sense.

**SweetAsHunny: **AW! POOR HUNNY-SENPAI!

"How depressing..." Tears gathered in the boy's eyes.

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **Mori leaned back onto the sofa, once again splitting his cosplay uniform in some shape or form. A cosplay uniform that could have been sold again for a better price if it was still intact. Perhaps if he asked for a bigger size once in a while, this would not happen. But Mori prefers a closer fit, no matter what you tell him. Perhaps Mori should buy his own cosplay material for now on...

**HaruIsOurToy16:** LOL!

**WildType:** a...

**Strong-Silent:** EEEEEEE! MORI'S CLOTHES RIPPED! OMGOMGOMG!

* * *

**WildType:** I think I will apologize to Kyouya tomorrow.

**HunnyBun1:** Aww :-( Poor Takashi...

* * *

**HunnyBun1:** Lol... Maybe we should stop.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Oh, no.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** We have customers.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** And you thought it would be "fun", remember?

**Haruhi10:** Are you feeling okay, Kyouya-senpai?

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **IN CHARACTER!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** STOP BEING EVIL, KYOUYA!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon:** STAY IN CHARACTER, YOU BAKA PRINCE!

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **Renge is right. We're entertaining right now.

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** No!

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **This is important!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** What did you do to Haruhi?!

Yawning, Hani struggled to keep up with the conversation, but it was beginning to blur before his eyes. It was a bit past his bedtime and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep at the desktop.

**Haruhi10:** Senpai, it was nothing!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Christina did something to Haruhi?

**TamakiLover:** Kyouya-sama did something to Haru-chan?!

**WeLoveHaru:** OH NO! HARU-KUN!

**WeLoveHaru:** WHAT DID HE DO?!

**ShadowKingsMistress:** KYOUYA WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HARUHI! HE'S MUCH TO CIVILIZED FOR THAT!

**Haruhi10:** He didn't do anything to me!

**TwincestFTW: **WHAT DID YOU DO, KYOUYA-SENPAI?!

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **argethtjuwyrj

**SweetAsHunny:** I think...

**SweetAsHunny:** Kyouya-san must have a crush on Haruhi!

**ShadowKingsMistress: **BOY LOVE! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Haruhi10:** Yare yare...

**HaruIsOurToy16:** How about that?

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Do you, Christina?

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** no. No. No! NO! _NO!_ _**NO!**_ _**NO!**_

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** MY PRINCESSES!

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THAT IS **_NOT_** THE CASE!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** BECAUSE KYOUYA IS HARUHI'S MOTHER!

**TamakiLover:** ...

**SweetAsHunny:** ...

**TwincestFTW:** ...

**ShadowKingsMistress:** ...

**Strong-Silent:** ...

**WeLoveHaru:** It is becoming apparent that Tamaki-kun is _extremely_ jealous.

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** WHAT?!

**WeLoveHaru: **He wanted the boy all to himself, but now someone else has entered the picture.

**SweetAsHunny:** Yes! It all makes sense now!

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **NO! I don't love Haruhi!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** I MEAN

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** I DO! lol

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **As a child of course! I've raised him like my own!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** But still!

**WeLoveHaru:** I didn't mean Haruhi!

**WeLoveHaru:** I meant Kyouya!

**TwincestFTW:** OMG! Of course!

**TamakiLover: **He's in love with his best friend!

**ShadowKingsMistress: **KYAAAAAAAA!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** OMGWTFSRSLY?!

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Tamaki, please contain yourself in front of our guests.

**WeLoveHaru:** But not if Mori has anything to do with it!

**WildType:** Ah?

**WeLoveHaru:** Mori-sama, who is secretly in love with Tamaki-sama, is greatly jealous of Kyouya-sama!

* * *

**WildType: **This is getting crazy.

**WildType:** Mitsukuni?

**WildType:** Did you fall asleep?

* * *

**Strong-Silent:** NO WAY!

**TwincestFTW: **I always suspected it...

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **OHOHOHOHOHO!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **HOW AMAZING!

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **I COULD EAT 563 BOWLS OF RICE!

**Haruhi10: **Why that exact number?

**Haruhi10:** And you do understand that by making us all homosexual, that ruins any chance that you might have with us?

**ShadowKingsMistress:** What's your point?

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** I think it's time we ended this RP.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **Don't be silly, Kyouya-kun! It's just beginning!

**TamakiLover: **WE WANT TO STAY!

**SweetAsHunny:** YES! LET US STAY!

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, KYOUYA!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Let them stay! Let them stay!

**TwincestFTW:** LET US STAY!

**Strong-Silent:** PLEASE?!

**ShadowKingsMistress: **WE'LL BEHAVE!

**WeLoveHaru: **PLEASE?!

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Renge, you're going to have to let us out of this room.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon: **OHOHOHO! Why should I?

* * *

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

Hani's eyes blinked open, though they weren't their usual warming hazel.

* * *

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Haruhi! Tell daddy!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Tell daddy what happened!

**WeLoveHaru: **Yes! Tell us, Haruhi!

**HunnyBun1:** poeiwhgi

**Haruhi10:** Hunny-senpai?

**HunnyBun1:** I'm growing tired of you idiots and your insufferable bickering and AIM noises.

**HunnyBun1:** I'm trying to sleep.

**HunnyBun1:** If you want to go on babbling about your insignificant problems, keep me out of it.

**HunnyBun1:** Now close this damned window before I get angry.

**HunnyBun1:** And I'll be expecting that cake tomorrow, Kyo-chan.

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **As always, Hani-senpai.

**PrettySoldierSailorMoon has left the room.**

**TamakiLover has left the room.**

**WeLoveHaru has left the room.**

**Strong-Silent has left the room.**

**ShadowKingsMistress has left the room.**

**SweetAsHunny:** Hunny-senpai!

**SweetAsHunny:** How could you?!

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Let me assure you, that was not Hani-senpai.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Rivals of the Host Club often hack into our affairs in order to sabotage us.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** We can usually keep this under control, but I'm afraid they got through this time.

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **To make up for it, you will receive free one on one time with Hani-senpai on a day of your choice this week.

**SweetAsHunny: **Oh, thank you!

**SweetAsHunny:** I'm so relieved!

**SweetAsHunny:** I'll see you all tomorrow then!

**SweetAsHunny has left the room.**

**HaruIsOurToy16: **Nice save, Christina.

**Haruhi10:** That was really Hunny-senpai?

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **That was so scary, Haruhi!

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **Daddy nearly had a heart attack!

**WildType:** I just called his mansion. They're putting him to bed now.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** I'll have to contact all of the other girls and give them free one on one time as well.

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Perhaps I should raise your debt, Haruhi.

**938ChristinaXMalone987: **After all, if you had kept Tamaki busy as I suggested, perhaps I would have completed my tasks and wouldn't have been available when Renge started this role play nonsense.

**Haruhi10:** Suggested?

**Haruhi10:** And that's stretching it a bit, Kyouya-senpai -.-'

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Stop tormenting our daughter!

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **The two of you still have some explaining to do!

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **I'm not signing off until I know what happened that night!

**938ChristinaXMalone987:** Then don't sign off.

**938ChristinaXMalone987 has left the room.**

**Haruhi10:** Goodnight, senpais. Hikaru. Kaoru.

**EvilDemonOkaasan: **Haruhi!

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Wait a second...

**EvilDemonOkaasan:** Why is TwincestFTW still here?

**HaruIsOurToy16:** OMG!

**HaruIsOurToy16:** Hikaru!

Hunny didn't get any further than that, as he was being carried off to bed. He hoped that Takashi would be okay without him...

* * *

A/N: NOOOO! I didn't mean to put Hunny to bed so EARLY! I start these things, I have a plan and then they just get carried away with themselves. Well, I hope it wasn't _too _confusing. Writing with so many characters is no picnic. Especially since I added the MOE girls. But I HAD to add them. They make you feel kind of bad because you know you've sat down contemplating Ouran yaoi couples as well... oh... is that just me? Well... this is awkward. (Hides.)


End file.
